TERRORIST
by Ema Kinoshita
Summary: Ryeowook seorang teroris abad ini di kejar-kejar oleh polisi , tetapi setiap di di kejar dia selalu bisa meloloskan diri sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan?CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! /"do not blame me if I go back to rape Sungmin"/"Zhoumi mendapatkan sesuatu yang mungkin membantu kasusmu kali ini" / WARN! YAOI NC21 , All Couple in SJ DONT LIKE DON READ
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Bella / hyun joon**

**Tittle : Terrorist**

**Cast : Ryeowook**  
**Eunhyuk**  
**Yesung**  
**all member SJ~**  
**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik mereka sendiri , SM enterteiment , Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka sendiri , jadi saya hanya meminjam nama-nama mereka di sini dan FF ini MILIK SAYA ~**

**Genre : kekerasan**

**Rated: M~**

**Summary : Ryeowook seorang teroris abad ini di kejar-kejar oleh polisi , tetapi setiap di di kejar dia selalu bisa meloloskan diri~ sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan?**

* * *

O```O~

"_berita hari ini , holangi, kembali beraksi, kali ini dia membobol sebuah bank yang ada di Seoul , uang 10,000,000_원(won) _jumlah uang yang tida sedikit berhasil di bawa lari olehnya . . ."_

Pagi ini di hebohkan oleh berita perampokan di sebuah bank~  
hal ini sudah sering terjadi di korea. Jongly , itulah nama perampok yang di beri oleh ketua polisi sendiri (Choi Siwon) , nama ini di berikan karena , seorang perampok itu selain larinya sangat kencang dia juga memakai baju seperti kulit macan~ (jadi holangi itu bahasa indonesianya macan~).

_**Brak~**_

Suara pintu terdengar di buka paksa oleh seseorang.  
namja itu perlahan memasuki rumah itu dengan keadaan nafas yang tidak beraturan , muka yang di tutupi oleh topeng kain hitam , baju yang dia pakai mungkin terbuat dari kulit macan?

"aishhh" gerutu namja itu sambil membuka paksa topengnya dan berjalan menuju sofa yang berada di ruangan yang sangat berantakan itu , botol minuman keras ada di mana-mana bahan kulit kacang juga tak luput berserakan di mana-mana.

Ayo kita kembali pada namja tadi.  
perlahan mata karamel yang dia miliki melirik ke arah botol yang terdapat di atas meja, tangan kecilnya bergerak ke arah botol tersebut. .

"berhentilah , ini sudah pagi , lebih baik kau bersihkan tubumu itu dan kita akan berangkat sekolah bersama" suara itu berhasil menghentikan gerakan namja yang memiliki mata karamel.

"hh~" desah namja itu~ "ini kau hitung uang untuk bayar apartement , bayar less , dan bayar uang sekolah, jika berlebih beri tahu aku , aku mandi dulu" lanjut namja yang memiliki mata karamel itu menyerahkan tas punggung nya pada namja yang di panggil kyu , atau lebih panjangnya Cho Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandinya. Namja bermarga cho itu pun menerima tas itu dan duduk di sofa , dia mulai menghitung yang berada di dalam tas itu.

Kim Ryeowook , itu lah nama yang berada di tag name baju seragam sekolahnya , lihat namja yang tadinya memakai baju kulit macan itu kini tengah merapikan bajunya di depan cermin , sesekali dia merapikan rambut hitamnya dan tersenyum sendiri di depan cermin.

Serasa semuanya sudah selesai , dia pun mengambil tasnya yang berada di meja belajar dan keluar dari kamarnya.

"apakah ada yang berlebih?" tanya ryeowook saat tiba di dekat kyuhyun.

"tentu saja , bahkan banyak , kau mengambilnya 10,000,000원 itu sangat sangat banyak, lihat saja mejamu ini.." kyuhyun menunjuk meja yang ada d hadapannya yang kini penuh dengan uang!

~~OoO~~

"nghh...ahh..ah.." terdengar teriakan. Ah tidak itu adalah bukan! Itu adalah desahan~ ya desahan itu terdengar dari sebuah ruangan di sekolah 'SM High School'

"nghh .. pabohh! Pegangan yang erat! Atau kau akan jatuh!"kali ini memang teriakan seseorang yang lagi memperingatkan seseorang di dalam sana *apa-apaan ini*abaikan*

Ruangan itu adalah ruangan musik , terlihat 2 orang namja sedang menunggu di depan pintu ruangan musik itu.

"aishhh ,, anak itu pagi-pagi sudah menugaskan kita seperti ini?"gerutu namja yang sedikit gemuk

"seperti kau tidak tahu yesung saja , sudahlah kangin-ah~~" ucap namja yang di sebelahnya ya sepertinya dia memiliki hati malaikat~

"tapi hyung , gara-gara suara itu aku..."namja yang di panggil kangin itu tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya , dia malah melihat ke arah selatannya , sesuatu mendesak di selangkangannya.

"ckck~~ adik kecilmu sudah bangun biar ak..."

"hey , kenapa kalian berada di luar?" potong seseorang yang datang ke arah mereka. Kangin dan leeteuk melihat ke arah suara itu berada.

"ryeo...ryeowook-ahh ,,, annyeong" sapa Leeteuk sedikit gugup , karena ryeowook adalah salah satu orang yang di takuti di sekolah ini.

"kalian menghalangi jalan kami" ucap ryeowook yang memang sekarang dia bersama dengan kyuhyun "bisakah kalian minggir?" lanjut ryeowook sambil mendekati KangTeuk

"ANDWEE!"teriak kangteuk sambil menghalangi ryeowook dan kyuhyun.

"wae?" tanya kyuhyun bingung melihat orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya. "ini bukan kelas kalian kan?" tanya kyuhyun lagi.

Cklek

Belum sempat kangin menjawab , pintu yang sedari tadi mereka jaga terbuka.  
seseorang keluar dari ruangan itu , rambut berwarna merah maroon itu sedikit kusut , telinga yang di beri anting , jemarinya yang kecil sedang memasang kancing baju seragamnya. 3 kancing di atas sengaja tidak dia pasang , maka terlihatlah kalung yang panjang hingga dadanya yang bidang itu. Kepalanya yang sedari tadi dia tundukkan pun terangkat , mata obsidiannya melihat ke arah orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"hh~ sudah ramai.. kajja" ucapnya santai sambil melewati ryeowook dan kyuhyun , di ikuti oleh kangin dan leeteuk.

"apa yang kau lakukan Kim Yesung di dalam ruanganku?!" teriak ryeowook.

Namja yang di panggil yesung itu pun menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya melihat ke arah ryeowook dan kyuhyun "Kyu-ah , ternyata dia itu sangat nikmat ya" ujar yesung sambil menyeringai. "Dia itu..." Slurpp yesung menjilat punggung tangan kanannya "sangat manis" lanjutnya dan kembali menyeringai saat melihat ekspresi kyuhyun "gomawo" ucap yesung kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti ucapan yesung pun berlari memasuki kelas.  
di edarkannya pandangannya ke seluruh kelas , dia mencari seseorang. Matanya yang sipit itu membesar saat menemukan apa yang dia cari.  
"Sungmin Hyung!"teriaknya berlari ke arah pojok belakang kelas , di sana ada seseorang yang sedang tergeletak baju seragam yang berada di atas dadanya , menutupi tubuh atasnya , celana yang entah berada di mana.

"hyung~~ kau kenapa ?" tanya kyuhyun cemas pada namja yang berada di hadapannya sekarang, kyuhyun duduk bersimpuh dan mengangkat pundak namja yang di panggil sungmin itu , mengisyaratkan agar dia duduk..

"hikkss...kyu..hikkss..ini sangat sakit..hikss" ujar sungmin sambil menangis. Kyuhyun perlahan mendekati tubuh sungmin , membiarkan sungmin menangis di dekapannya.

"akan ku hajar kau KIM YESUNG" geram kyuhyun

"biar aku saja yang menghajarnya" ucap ryeowook yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakang kyuhyun

"ani! Biar aku yang..."

"lebih baik kau jaga sungmin hyung, dia sedang membutuhkanmu sekarang" potong ryeowook sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

*Di kelas Vokal

Yesung sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya saat ini.

"aishhh kalau kau mau berbuat 'itu' lebih baik kau beri tahu aku yesung-ah , agar aku dapat merekam adeganmu itu!" protes salah satu teman yesung.

"ya! Hyuk Jae kau kira mudah berbuat 'itu'" ucap yesung kembali protes kepada temannya.

"ya! Kalau ada video seperti itu hae akan mau melakukan 'itu' pada ku" lagi-lagi namja yang beranama lee hyuk jae itu protes kepada yesung , sontak itu membuat yang lain tertawa.

Blam~

Pintu kelas itu di buka paksa~  
"KIM YESUNG!" teriak sang pelaku yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Ryeowook

"kau mencari ku Kim Ryeowook?" tanya yesung santai tetap pada duduknya.

Dengan wajah yang di penuhi dengan marah ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya ke arah yesung.

"mau apa kau anak kecil?"hadang salah seorang teman yesung.

"minggir kau! Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu!" bentak ryeowook pada orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Yunho biarkan dia kesini" ucap yesung sebelum Yunho murka.

"aishh" gerutu yunho kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"dasar! Apa yang kau lakukan pada sungmin hyung?!" teriak Ryeowook pada yesung.

"hmmm... apa yang aku lakukan pada sungmin? Aku hanya menyicipinya.. wae?" tidak ada semburat bersalah pada wajah yesung saat ini.

"NEO! Kalau kau memang NAMJA! Aku tunggu kau di lapangan seusai sekolah nanti!" tantang Ryeowook.

"ckckck" yesung berdecak "kau mau mengajak ku berkelahi?" tanya yesung sombong . Ryeowook tak menjawab "maaf Kim Ryeowook , aku tidak suka berkelahi di lapangan , tapi aku lebih suka 'berkelahi' di dalam kamar" cemooh yesung menampakkan seringaiannya , perkartaan yesung membuat teman-temannya tertawa..

BUKK~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or END? Kalau banyak yang review bakalan aku lanjutin,,, kalau gag~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Terrorist Chapter 2

**Flashback On**

_"NEO! Kalau kau memang NAMJA! Aku tunggu kau di lapangan seusai sekolah nanti!" tantang Ryeowook._

_"ckckck" yesung berdecak "kau mau mengajak ku berkelahi?" tanya yesung sombong . Ryeowook tak menjawab "maaf Kim Ryeowook , aku tidak suka berkelahi di lapangan , tapi aku lebih suka 'berkelahi' di dalam kamar" cemooh yesung menampakkan seringaiannya , perkartaan yesung membuat teman-temannya tertawa.._

_BUKK~~~_

**Flashback off**

Tangan Ryeowook berhasil memukul wajah yesung , hal itu membuat yesung hampir terjatuh dari duduk nya.  
Yesung memperbaiki duduknya dan megusap darah di sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jari tangan kanannya.

"Yesung-ah gwenchana?" tanya leeteuk cemas saat melihat sudut bibir yesung berdarah.

"neo!" teriak kangin sambil berdiri dari duduknya yang berada di sebelah kanan yesung.

"hentikan kangin-ah" ucap yesung menahan kangin dengan tangan kanannya. Kangin hanya berdecak kesal dan kembali duduk.

Mata obsidian yesung bergerak melihat ke arah ryeowook yang sedang menatapnya juga. Kelopak mata yang d beri eyeliner itu sejenak menutupi maniknya dan terbuka lagi. Kali ini mata itu menatap tajam ke arah ryeowook.

"baiklah master JERAPAH , aku terima tantanganmu" ucap yesung dengan penekanan pada kata 'Jerapah' "tapi... ada syaratnya!" lanjut yesung sambil berdiri dari duduknya , dan berdiri di depan ryeowook.

Ryeowook memutar manik karamelnya , malas menanggapi pernyataan yesung.

"Whatever~ but..." yesung mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati telinga ryeowook "do not blame me if I go back to rape Sungmin"ucap yesung tepat di telinga kanan ryeowook.

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya , kembali semburat kemarahan terukir di wajahnya.

Grep~

Ryeowook memegang kerah baju seragam yesung.

"neo! Apakah kau ingin mati?!" geram ryeowook menatap mata yesung tajam. Yesung hanya menyeringai.

"Kim Ryeowook! Apa yang kau lakukan di kelas ku?!" jerit yeoja yang berdiri di pintu kelas. Mendengar suara itu seisi kelas itu pun melihat ke arah pintu. Ryeowook terkejut , dia pun melepaskan genggamannya pada kerah Yesung.

"dan~~ apa yang kau lakukan dengan murid kesayangan ku?!" jerit yeoja itu. Sambil mendekati YeWook.

"Songsaengnim , lihat bibir ku berdarah karena dia memukul ku tadi" adu yesung manja saat yeoja itu berdiri di dekatnya.

"omo , sini aku lihat" ucap yeoja itu melihat bibir yesung , jari yeoja itu bergerak menyentuh bibir yesung. Saat wajah songsaengnim itu berada tepat didepan wajah yesung hanya beberapa centi , sudut bibir yesung terangkat,,, dia merencanakan sesuatu!

"Kwon songsaengnim..."panggil yesung pada yeoja yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Merasa dirinya di panggil , yeoja itu pun sedikit mengangkat wajahnya.

CUP~~~

Yesung mencium sekilas bibir songsaengnimnya itu. Hal itu membuat teman-temannya terkekeh , karena itu lah yesung, berani 'mencicipi' siapapun bahkan Kwon Songsaengnim adalah yang ke 10 dari 15 songsaengnim yeoja~ sementara ryeowook menatap yesung tidak percaya.

Kwon songsaengnim tidak bergerak sejak yesung menciumnya tadi. "kwon Yuri songsaengnim , gwenchana?" tanya yesung membuat songsaengnimnya itu langsung berdiri.

"k..kim yesung , kau pergilah ke UKS , obati lukamu" ucap Yuri sedikit gugup dan terlihat semburat merah pada pipinya "dan kau" yuri melihat ke arah ryeowook "ikut dengan ku , perbuatanmu akan ku laporkan pada wali kelas mu" lanjut Yuri tegas. Ryeowook melihat songsaengnimnya itu tidak percaya, kenapa dia tidak memarahi yesung yang jelas-jelas mencium bibirnya tadi?

**Di kantor Polisi~**

"hey! 10,000,000 won itu tidak sedikit! Kenapa kalian biarkan dia lolos lagi?!" bentak sang kepala Polisi Choi Siwon.

"maafkan kami tuan , kau tahu sendirikan dia itu selalu menggunakan taktik untuk..."

"kalau dia beraksi lagi kalian harus bisa menangkapnya!" potong siwon pada perkataan bawahannya.

"SIAP!" ucap para bawahannya , dan siwon pun memberi aba-aba pada bahawannya agar mereka keluar. Mengerti dengan aba-aba itu mereka pun keluar.

Siwon mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Belakangan ini dia harus berfikir fokus pada seorang penjahat yang telah membuatnya untuk berpisah pada kekasihnya untuk beberapa minggu ini. Siwon hanya bisa menelfon dan mengirim pesan singkat pada kekasihnya itu , memang beberapa kali dia mengajak kekasihnya itu untuk bertemu tapi kekasihnya itu selalu menolak karena siwon harus benar-benar fokus pada perkerjaannya sekarang.

Tok Tok Tok

Pintu ruangannya di ketuk "ini aku hangeng dan zhoumi" ucap orang yang berada di balik pintu itu.

"masuklah hyung" jawab siwon.  
perlahan pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan dua namja tinggi memakai baju seragam polisi yang sama seperti siwon.

"Zhoumi mendapatkan sesuatu yang mungkin membantu kasusmu kali ini" ucap hangeng sambil berjalan mendekati siwon yang sedang duduk di kursi miliknya.

"apa itu?" tanya siwon penasaran.

"beberapa mata-mata yang ku kirim telah mendapatkan beberapa foto yang menampakkan wajah holangi , dan juga alamat rumah yang dia masuki tadi pagi" jelas namja yang berdiri di sebelah hangeng sambil memberikan beberapa foto pada siwon. Siwon pun menerima foto-foto itu dan melihatnya secara bergantian.

"wajahnya cukup jelas. Dan tolong kalian selidiki semua tentang dirinya" perintah Siwon.

"baik!" jawab Hangeng dan zhoumi serempak.

*di lapangan basket anak jalanan~

Buk!

Satu pukulan mendarat pada pipi yesung. Ternyata kita melewatkan perkelahian YeWook.

Wajah Ryeowook penuh dengan lebam tapi tidak separah apa yang di miliki yesung saat ini. Bahkan bibirnya sudah banyak mengeluarkan darah.

Yesung tersungkur di tanah , beberapa kali dia mencoba berdiri tapi tenaganya tidak cukup lagi untuk menahan dirinya.

"Menyerahlah Kim yesung! Saat ini kau tidak ada apa-apanya sekarang!" cemooh ryeowook yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

Buk~

Ryeowook menendang tubuh yesung membuat tubuh yesung telentang.  
Yesung megangi perutnya, mungkin di sana telah beberapa kali di pukuli oleh ryeowook , matanya terpejam ,menahan sakit pada sekujur tubuhnya. Kangteuk , YunJae , Eunhae yang merupakan teman yesung hanya melihat temannya itu dengan tatapan kasihan. Sementara itu KyuMin melihat hal itu dengan perasaan senang.

"buka mata mu!" suruh ryeowook. Yesung pun membuka matanya perlahan , alangkah terkejutnya dia saat ini , ryeowook sedang berjongkok di sampingnya , menampakan senyum manis nya pada yesung.

Deg.

'apa-apaan ini' gerutu yesung saat jantung seperti berhenti berdetak melihat senyuman ryeowook

"aku menang Kim Yesung!" seru Ryeowook dengan senyum yang masih terukir di bibirnya. "jadi sesuai perjanjian kita! Jika aku menang kau harus menjauhi Sungmin hyung! Arraso?" ucap ryeowook meyakinkan. Yesung hanya mengangguk terpaksa.

"anak pintar" ucap Ryeowook meremehkan. "Kajja! Kita MINUM!" seru ryeowook berdiri dari duduknya.

"kajja~~~" seru KyuMin serentak , mereka pun meniggalkan lapangan basket tersebut.

"ada apa dengan mu yesung-ah? Kenapa kau sangat lemah tadi?" tanya leeteuk sambil berjalan mendekati yesung dan di ikuti oleh kangin eunhae dan YunJae. Yesung tidak menjawab. Leeteuk hanya menggeleng dengan keadaan temannya saat ini , dia pun membantu yesung untuk berdiri.

'kau hebat dalam lapangan kim ryeowook , tapi bagaimana di kamar? Apakah kau sekuat tadi?' tanya yesung dalam hati dan kembali menyeringai. Eunhyuk yang melihat seringaian itu pun ke girangan  
'hahaha! Lakukan kim yesung! Aku akan mempersiapkan camera!' seru eunhyuk dalam hati seakan tahu arti seringaian yesung.

"kau kenapa hyuk?" tanya donghae yang heran melihat orang yang ada di sebelahnya ini senyum senyum sendiri.

"ne?" tanya eunhyuk , karena dia tidak mendengar pertanyaan donghae akibat lamunannya.

"hati-hatilah Hae" ucap Yesung yang sedang di bopong oleh kangin dan Yunho "dia akan merencanakan sesuatu" lanjut yesung.

"apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya donghae polos.

'awas kau kim yesung?!' gertak eunhyuk dalam hati.

**Di rumah Yesung**

Di rumah yang cukup besar ini ada dua orang namja yang sedang saling melumat bibir di ruang tamu.  
salah seorang namja itu memakai baju seragam polisi sedangkan yang satu lagi memakai baju kemeja transparan.

"nghhh~" desah namja cantik itu tertahan saat tangan namja yang memakai baju seragam polisi itu memelintir sesuatu di balik kemeja transparan itu . Kim Heechul nama namja cantik itu , Tan Hangeng nama namja yang memakai baju seragam itu. Heechul yang duduk di sofa berada di bawah hangeng.

Heechul memukul dada hangeng pelan , karena pasokan udara yang dia miliki saat ini sangat tipis~~ mengerti dengan apa yang di isyaratkan heechul , hangeng pun melepaskan pagutannya.

"kauh,,hosh..hosh mau membunuhku?" tanya heechul .

"tapi kamu menyukainya kan?" goda hangeng , sambil memainkan tangan kirinya di dada heechul , membuat heechul menggeliat geli~

"anghhh~"Hangeng mencubit niple sebelah kanan heechul , membuat namja cinderella itu mendesah. Hangeng mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher heechul. Menjilat , mencium dan menggigit leher heechul , itulah yang di perbuat hangeng saat ini.

"hentikanhh .. akkh! Sebentar lagi yesung akan pulang" ucap heechul memeperingatkan , memang adik satu-satunya itu sama sekali tidak menyukai mereka melakukan perbuatan mesum seperti ini di rumah.

Hangeng tak menghiraukan , bahkan dia menyingkap kemeja milik heechul dan membuang nya sembarang arah. Ciumang hangeng turun menuju dada heechul , kembali membuat 'tatto' di sana.

"akh...ngh..akh" desah heechul saat hangeng mengemut dan seskali menggigit niple sebelah kanan heechu yang sudah menegang itu. Tangan kanan hangeng sibuk memilin dan mencubit niple kiri heechul , sementara tangan kirinya sedang meremas 'adik' heechul di selatan sana yang masih terbungkus oleh celana dalam.

"angh.. .ounghh..akhh...lepashhkan ahh... celanahh ngghh.. kuhh" pinta heechul di tengah desahannya , jujur saja 'adik'nya itu sudah memberontak untuk di keluarkan.

Tampa melepaskan bibirnya dari niple heechul , dia pun melepaskan celana dalam milik heechul. Dan 'adik' heechul pun terbebaskan. Ciuman hangeng turun ke bawah , sesekali dia menciumi perut heechul dan lagi-lagi dia membuat 'tatto' di daerah. Setibanya hangeng di tempat yang dia tuju, dengan sangat cepat hangeng melahap adik heechul dengan bibirnya , sepertinya dia sudah tidak sabar 'memakan' lolipop kesukaannya itu~

"nghh,,ahhh! Hangengghh ouhh,,," desah heechul. Kedua tangan heechul bergerak meraih helaian rambut hangeng yang berada di selangkangannya. Menggenggam rambut itu sebagai pelampiasan kenikmatan yang di terima olehnya.

Hangeng menaik turunkan kepalanaya , dan sesekali menjilat ujung 'adik' heechul dan menggigit pelan 'adik'nya membuat erangan heechul semakin keras. Heechul memejamkan matanya , meresapi apa yang dia rasakan saat ini.

"lebihh..nghh cepath..ah..ah..nghh"pinta heechul. Tampa di minta 2 kali hangeng pun langsung mempercepat tempo pekerjaannya.

"ahhh...yeshh...ouh...yahh sepertihh...itu.. ahhh.."

"nghhh..ahh..akuhh...mauhh...nghh..keluarhhh..AHHH H!" tubuh heechul menegang saat dia mengeluarkan 'susu' dari adik kecilnya itu. Tampa rasa jijik hangeng menelan semua 'susu' itu.

BRAK!

Pintu masuk rumah itu di buka paksa oleh yesung , ya yesung , dia melihat apa yang di lakukan oleh hyungnya dan juga 'calon' kakak iparnya. HanChul pun terkejut mendengar dentuman pintu itu dan langsung melihat ke arah pintu

"hyung! Sudah berapa kali aku katakan?!"jerit yesung , memang keadaan yesung sudah membaik bahkan luka-lukanya sudah di obati.

Hangeng berdiri dari duduknya , memunguti pakaian heechul dan memberikannya pada sang pemilik dan berjalan ke arah yesung.

"yesung-ah~~" panggil hangeng sambil berjalan medekati yesung , yesung menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"kau.." hangeng berhenti beberapa centi di depan yesung tangan kirinya bergerak menuju selangkangan yesung "kalau kau menginginkannya juga, aku bisa membantumu" ucap hangeng sambil meremas 'junior' milik yesung yang masih berbalutkan celana sekolah.

Yesung tak bergeming , dia hanya diam menatap tajam mata 'calon' kakak iparnya. Tangan hangeng masih tetap meremas-remas 'junior' yesung berharapa calon adik iparnya ini terangsang. Hangeng mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah yesung.

"kalau kau melakukannya padaku , aku tidak akan segan-segan memberi tahu siwon bahwa kalian telah melakukan adegan mesum sebelum menikah dan melakukannya di hadapanku" ancam yesung , membuat hangeng menghentikan semua gerakannya. Namun tangan kanannya masih tetap menggenggam junior yesung. "Lepaskan tanganmu itu!" teriak yesung di hadapan hangeng , hangeng pun melepaskan tangannya pada junior yesung. Yesung pun langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya , meninggalkan 2 orang mesum itu di raung tamu.

"bwahahahahha" tawa keras heechul membuat hangeng langsung menoleh ke arah heechul yang belum memakai bajunya

"ada apa denganmu?" tanya hangeng heran.

"hahaha , hanya aku yang mau melakukannya padamu tan hangeng , orang lain selain aku mana mau melakukannya pada china oleng sepertimu?" cemooh heechul.

"aishh, Kim heechul!" geram hangeng sambil berjalan ke arah heechul "akan ku buat kau tidak bisa berjalan selama 1 tahun!" lanjut hangeng.

Kembalilah terdengar desahan-desahan dari heechul di ruang tamu.  
yesung dapat dengan jelas mendengar desahan dari hyungnya itu , membuat dia semakin geram dan membanting tas punggungnya ke arah kasur dengan kasar. Dia pun duduk di pinggiran kasurnya. Perlahan dia membuka kancing bajunya , menampakkan kulit putihnya. Tidak! Di daerah perutnya yang putih itu ada perban yang berlumuran darah! Perlahan dia membuka plaster itu.  
luka itu bulat kecil sekecil pulpen tapi banyak mengeluarkan darah. Bukan! Itu bukan perbuatan kim ryeowook , tapi ini adalah perbuatan Lee Sungmin! Luka ini seharusnya sudah tidak mengeluarkan darah lagi , tapi akibat ryeowook menendang perutnya tepat pada luka itu.

**Flashback**

_Pagi itu , sungmin di tarik-tarik oleh kangin menuju kelas musik , sungmin kelihatan memberontak saat tangannya di tarik paksa._

"_apa yang kau inginkan!" teriak sungmin pada kangin saat berada di kelas musik , dia sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Yesung dan Leeteuk yang juga berada di dalam kelas itu. Yesung memberi aba-aba pada teman-temannya agar keluar dari kelas. Mengerti dengan aba-aba itu Kangteuk pun keluar dari kelas._

_Blam~_

_Pintu ruangan itu di tutup.  
"ada apa dengan mereka..aishh"gerutu sungmin sambil membalikkan tubunya. Matanya membulat melihat keberadaan yesung di sana , hanya ada mereka berdua yang ada di ruangan itu. Wajah sungmin memucat saat melihat seringaian terukir di bibir yesung._

_~~~Skip~~~_**  
**_keadaan ruangan ini semakin panas, bahkan AC yang berada di kelas itu sama sekali tidak bisa menghilangkan aura panas disini.  
terlihat yesung memaju mundurkan pinggulnya , Sungmin sedang menungging menghadap tembok , kini sungmin tidak memakai sehelai benang pun. sementara yesung? Hanya buah bajunya dan reslating celanya saja yang terbuka. Semua pakaiannya masih melekat pada tubuhnya!_

"_nghh...ahh..ah.." desahan berhasil meluncur dari bibir sungmin , saat yesung berhasil mengenai prostatnya._

_Sungmin melepaskan pegangannya pada dinding.  
__menundukkan tubuhnya mencoba meraih sesuatu yang ada di lantai , tepat di bawahnya sekarang._

"_nghh .. pabohh! Pegangan yang erat! Atau kau akan jatuh!" ucap yesung mengingatkan sambil tetap menggoyangkan pinggulnya , dia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau sungmin mengambil sesuatu yang akan melukainya nanti._

_Jleb_

"_arghhngg" yesung mengerang tertahan ,dia tahu jika dia menjerit keras , maka orang yang di luar akan segera masuk rasa sakit mendera di perutnya , sesuatu telah menancap di perutnya hal itu membuat dirinya menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya. Dia melihat ke arah perutnya , betapa terkejutnya dia melihat sebuah pulpen menancap di perutnya._

_Dia menggapai pulpen itu dan mencabutnya paksa , dia sedikit meringis. Perlahan mata obsidiannya itu bergerak melihat sungmin yang masih berada di posisinya. Seringaian kembali terukir di bibir dia menggoyangkan pinggulnya kasar , kembali menghujam hole sungmin._

_Sungmin meringis , kali ini dia harus menahan desahannya , karena desahannya itu dapat membuat yesung bersnafsu padanya._

_Beberapa saat kemudian , keduanya menegang , mereka sama-sama mencapai klimaks. Cairan sungmin tumpah di lantai , sedangkan cairan yesung memasuki tubuh sungmin._

_Yesung menarik paksa juniornya keluar dari hole sungmin , membuat sungmin meringis kesakitan._

_Bruk~_

_Sungmin ambruk , karena dia saat ini sangat lemas.  
yesung melempar baju seragam sungmin agar tubuhnya itu tertutup dan memasang kancing dan resleting berjalan menuju pintu sambil memasang kancing bajunya , luka yang di perbuat sungmin terasa sangat sakit, namun dia harus menahan itu semua , sampai saat dia di izinkan pergi ke UKS pada kwon songsaengnimnya_

**Flashback off**

Aishh ,, lihatlah selama aku bercerita tadi rupanya yesung sudah terlelap , lukanya sudah kembali di perban.  
baiklah kita tinggalkan saja dia bersama mimpi indahnya saat ini~

**Di bar**

Dentuman musik terasa sangat keras terdengar di telinga , banyak orang-orang yang sedang bergoyang mengikuti irama lagu yang di berikan oleh DJ di sana.  
terlihat Ryeowook sedang meminum Winenya ,Kyumin? Mereka sudah sibuk dengan urusan sendiri di sebelah Ryewook.

Ryeowook berdiri dari duduknya , mengambil tas punggung miliknya dan melangkah keluar meninggalkan pasangan itu.

Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya saat dia berada di depan sebuah rumah kecil , menatap rumah itu dengan mata yang sendu. Senyumnya terukir saat mengingat masa-masa indahnya di lingkungan rumah ini.

Namun semua kenangan itu dia tepis setelah mengingat kenangan buruk yang juga terdapat di lingkungan rumah itu. Kenang-kenangan indah itu di rusak oleh ayahnya sendiri , saat itu ayahnya pulang dengan ke adaan mabuk , entah kenapa ayahnya itu langsung memukuli ibunya yang sedang tidur di sebelahnya itu , meminta uang pada ibu nya itu secara paksa dan hal itu terjadi 5 yang sudah besar itu tidak tahan dengan tingkah laku ayahnya terhadap ibunya langsung membunuh ayahnya sendiri dan pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Ryeowook meletakkan tas punggungnya di depan pintu dan segera berlari meninggalkan rumah itu lagi , ya uang hasil curiannya itu sebagian untuk ibunya yang hidup sebatang kara.

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya dan menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat rumanhnya yang saat ini dia tinggal sedang di kepung oleh orang-orang yang memegang pistol.

"bagaimana bisa..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or END?

Seperti biasa klu banyak yang review saya akan lanjutkan secepatnya~

Balasan untuk review

chikakyumin : Sesuai permintaan mu , ada flashback YeMin di chap ini ,,, sekali lagi gomawo uda review

sunnyunysunghyun : kkkk~ sesuai permintaanmu , di chapter ini ceritanya agak panjang~~ Gomawo uda review :)~

Ichigo Song : Semua pertanyaanmu akan terjawab pada chapter ini dan chapter seterusnya! Gomawo uda review :)

Yefah Joyers Clouds : Yewook dan Kyumin chingu ~~^^ kkk~ ok Gomawo uda review :)

Me Naruto : ok , gomawo uda review ^^ baca terus ff ku ne? :)

Dessy : Thank You~~~


End file.
